The present invention relates generally to decorating an individual""s hair and pertains, more specifically, to implements for retaining ornamental items on the head of a person through ready and convenient attachment to the person""s hair.
Throughout time immemorial, people have employed a very wide variety of ornamental devices to decorate themselves and, in particular, to enhance the appearance of the hair on their heads. Women, especially, have sought new and unique ornamental arrangements for accentuating the beauty of their hair in efforts to increase their attractiveness.
The present invention provides hair ornament retaining implements by which a person""s hair is uniquely decorated with ease and versatility. As such, the present invention attains several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Provides exceptionally simple and highly effective implements for retaining ornaments in strands of a person""s hair; allows convenient and economical decoration of a person""s hair with a very wide variety of ornamental items; enables a very high degree of versatility in accomplishing a myriad of decorative effects for the hair, with minimal expense; attains new and unique aesthetic effects in the decoration of hair; offers opportunities for the exercise of increased individual creativity in accomplishing decorative innovations in connection with the ornamentation of hair; provides new approaches to hair ornamentation, engendering widespread appeal.
The above objects and advantages, as well as further objects and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly a hair ornament retaining implement for being looped around and secured to multiple strands of hair of an individual so as to fasten an ornament to the hair to decorate the hair, the implement comprising: a band of resiliently deflectable material, the band having a loop establishing an inner eye within the loop and an entrance for admitting multiple strands of hair into the eye of the loop, and opposed legs extending longitudinally along the entrance and laterally outwardly in opposite directions so as to terminate at laterally spaced apart terminal ends, the opposed legs each having a given visual appearance; a knob at each terminal end for facilitating an intertwining of the opposed legs to close the entrance and cinch the loop around the multiple strands of hair so as to maintain the legs intertwined and secure the implement to the hair; at least one of the knobs being constructed of a light-transmitting material; and a filler material placed within the one knob, the filler material being of a color contrasting with the visual appearance of a corresponding leg for visually imbuing the one knob with a color contrasting with the visual appearance of the corresponding leg to decorate the hair upon securing the implement to the hair.